jingofandomcom-20200214-history
Jingo
Jingo '''(full name '''Jingo Màoxiǎn) is the main protagonist of the Jingo series. He is a teenage boy who wields a magic staff that he found one day while out on a walk. He uses this newfound weapon to battle Pim and his "warrior army," along with other forces of evil. Appearance History The Adventures of Jingo Jingo, as of this point, is a 12-year-old who found a Magic Staff one day while he was on one of his walks. He hates The Evil Warrior King (Pim) and his minions for ruining his home country. Although he has almost no clue on how to use staffs, he goes off to the Sky Ruins anyways to go defeat some Bo-Bos. After clearing the Sky Ruins, an old man, who self-proclaims himself to be a master at weilding staffs, teaches Jingo all he knows. After this, he says that Jingo must clear all three of Pim's dungeons, so Jingo does just that. First he heads to the Drago Castle with the intention of defeating the dragos and their king (whom work for Pim). Though a difficult task, Jingo managed to defeat King Drago, clearing the Drago Castle. Now there was only one thing left to do: Defeat Pim himself. Jingo marches onward to Pim's main headquarters, Pim Castle. After a fierce battle, Jingo is victorious. With his entire army defeated, and his body in a damaged state, Pim is forced to retreat from his own castle and recuperate-- but not before he vows to have his revenge on Jingo... Jingo Versus Icero It's been a couple weeks since Pim was defeated and had disappeared. Jingo heard of Pim's twin brother and wielder of ice magic who lives in the snowy mountains, who has built up his own smaller army and is planning a conquest of his own. Jingo enters the Ice Palace and, after beating up the monsters, finally encounters Icero. Icero tells him that he can not believe his brother could lose to some random kid like Jingo, and snatches hs Magic Staff, throwing it into a nearby spike pit. Jingo has no choice but to rely on his own strength and push Icero into the spike pit, otherwise he'll be frozen to death by Icero's snowstorm. Icero is pushed into the spike pit and impaled, killing him. Jingo manages to retrieve his staff and leave, but not without feeling remorse for going against his own code and taking another's life. Jingo 2 Sometime later, Pim has recovered, and returns with three new dungeons, each more treacherous than the last. Jingo goes off to clear these dungeons and to save Orose from Pim once more, starting off by clearing the Red Velvet Castle. Along the way, he meets Tigzon at the Aqua Blue Sanctuary, who is in search of his friend's Puffie, which is later revealed to have been stolen by the king of the Hoplins and servant of Pim: Lop Lop. Jingo defeats Lop Lop and returns the puffie to Tigzon, who thanks him. Jingo eventually makes it to Pim's new headquarters: the Ivory Castle. There, a battle between Jingo and Pim persues, with Jingo winning once again. After this, Jingo locks Pim (along with Lop Lop) up in a magic-proof cage developed by the Mofians in the nearby Mofa Village. The cage neutralizes Pim's abilities, making it seemingly impossible for him to escape, and this is where the warrior king remains for the next three years. Jingo Legends Jingo Beyond Personality Jingo is a fifteen year old adventurer who will stop at nothing to protect his home country of Orose. Outgoing and having a strong sense of justice, though he can be a little cocky or even gullible at times. But he'll always do what he thinks is right. Although he despises Pim, he will never give into that hate and take Pim's life, as he doesn't believe in killing when unnecessary. Jingo loves to explore, naturally going on walks regularly (even before he had a weapon to defend against Pim's army of monsters!), and is still discovering something new about Orose every day. Quotes Curiously, Jingo has never spoken in the main series Sploder games. However, he has had lines of dialogue in games outside of the Jingo series, such as in Skyward Heroes and Sploder Brawlers Melee. "Familiar familiarities!" - While riding a plane to the Universal Overlord's castle in the sky, after Petit questions his friends if the situation they're in is familiar or not, in Sploder Brawlers Melee Part 4 History in other games and media Jingo appears in a number of other Sploder games from outside the Jingo series. Many of these appearances are either considered an alternate universe, non-canon, or semi-canon but unimportant to the Jingo series. Sploder Brawlers Story mode A being known as the Universal Overlord has taken over many universes, and he has arrived to a new one to take over- Jingo's universe. He has mind controlled a number of renowned heroes (Sonic, Mario, Mega Man, Link, etc.) to serve him. He also has created a Giant Mutated Puffie and a shadow clone of Tigzon, called Shadow Tigzon. In response to this, Geoff (the creator of Sploder.com) teleports eight heroes to his house, telling them that only they can save the universe from the Universal Overlord. These heroes are Tigzon, Petit, Solar Sniper, Micro Boy, Zeon, Puzzle Guy, Steve (from Minecraft), and Jingo himself. He names this group of heroes "Team Sploder Brawlers," and send them off in a jet to the Universal Overlord's castle in the sky. While there, the team follows Geoff's plan he layed out for them, and eventually make it to the Universal Overlord. However, it is then that the Universal Overlord's Giant Mutated Puffie stomps and kills Micro Boy. Using their rage over their friend's death, Tigzon and Puzzle Guy transform into Super Tigzon and Super Puzzle Guy without a power-source for a final battle with the Universal Overlord-- destroying him. Due to the Universal Overlord's curse, upon destruction he was erased from all of time, as if he never existed, and subsequently the events of Sploder Brawlers were erased with nobody (including Jingo) remembering what had happened. Battle mode Sploder Brawlers Melee The Christmas Mystery Jingo cameos in Level 2, walking around Sploder Town wearing a Santa Claus hat. Sploder Fighterz Jingo makes a cameo in Amightygoomy's crossover game: Sploder Fighterz. In Part 2's Level 6, Jingo is standing in what appears to be the town of Mango Island (from the game Tigzon Island). He was going to play a role in a future part of the game, before the remaining parts were cancelled. Racket Frog Jingo cameos in Racket Frog Stage 4's Level 3, standing behind a bush near Doro. Petit Flashback Jingo makes a cameo appearance in Petit Flashback Delta's Level 2, under Shrub Town with other Sploder Series protagonists. B Ball 2 Jingo cameos near Doro in Level 6. Racket Frog Typhoon Jingo makes a playable guest appearance in Level 4. Jingo decides to explore Wumbum, due to his adventurous spirit. Tigzon Island Jingo has a background appearance, being seen through a window walking around in a beach area. Skyward Heroes Jingo was exploring Reku, when at some point the magic cores he was carrying were stolen. Negativ (the main antagonist of the game) tricks Jingo into thinking that Matthew (the main protagonist) and friends Alex and Victor stole them. Jingo proceeds to try and trap the trio in a snowy region and take his cores back, but after that fails, Jingo uses force to try and get the cores back in a boss battle. After the trio defeats Jingo, Matthew explains that it was actually Negativ who stole the cores, not them. Jingo apologizes and tells the trio where Negativ is hiding out. Jingo presumably gets his cores back after Matthew defeats Negativ, and goes off to explore some more, or returns home. The SploderianRich Show Jingo has made numerous appearances across SploderianRich (Rich3001k)'s The SploderianRich Show, on YouTube. A comedy based web-series, TSRS focuses on the life of Rich (Rich3001k's self-insert) and his wacky friends and foes in Splosion City. Like Sploder Brawlers and Sploder Brawlers Melee, the show does contain the unlicensed use of famous videogame and other fictional characters, though unlike said games, The SploderianRich Show usually does so for parody purposes. Note: Due to the fourth-wall breaking nature of his inclusion, Jingo's appearances in The SploderianRich Show are considered non-canon to the Jingo series' continuity. Jingo first appears in season 3, in Rich House - Splode Time Continuum. In this episode, Jingo decides to leave from his own game on Sploder.com and visit Splosion City. While in Splosion City, Jingo-- along with other Sploder Series protagonists who've too left their games on Sploder.com-- goes to surprise visit Rich at his house. Upon seeing them however, Rich goes into a panic, and quickly informs them of their unfortunate predicament: Due to a glitch in the space-time continuum, Sploder characters can't leave their games without dissappearing from them altogether-- even though other videogame characters (like Link from The Legend of Zelda) can leave and still be present in their own games. In order to fix this glitch, the group head through a portal into the space-time continuum, where they encounter the master of space-time: Hoopa from Pokémon. At first Hoopa denies their request, but after a quick battle Hoopa grows annoyed and grants the group their wish. With the glitch fixed, Jingo celebrates with Rich and the others their victory back at Rich's house. From this point on Jingo continues to hang around Splosion City. Jingo doesn't make another appearance again until season 4's Operation Harvet Storm Act 2: Harvest Storm. At this point, a corrupt version of American celebrity Steve Harvey (named Steve Harvet) has commandeered an invasion on Splosion City and locked away many of it's denizens, including Jingo. Fortunately, everyone eventually escapes. Jingo appears again in Episode 39: Nipple Tickler 500 Ultimate, where he is viewing an art gallery alongside other Sploder Series protagonists. Trivia * At one point during conception, Jingo was to wield a sword rather than his now signature staff. * Jingo was originally said to be fourteen in the first game. However, Jingo's age was later changed to twelve years old, because series creator Supersonic72 felt the original age would make the character "too old." Category:Characters Category:Heroes